bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Glacier Case
Plot While having fun in the snow, Hilary imagines herself to Bubbletucky, where she and her friends discover that Mr and Mrs Grouper had used to become You Can Be Anything Agents. So the Guppy Scouts have to work together to save a family of snow rabbits. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jonah Ain as Colin # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs Grouper Transcript (The episode opens up with Hilary and her friends playing in the snow.) * Hilary: “What a great big snowstorm we had last night.” * Kipper: “It’s so cold.” * Hilary: “It’s a good thing we had fun and we're all bundled up.” * Colin: “Hey Hilary. Guess what.” * Hilary: “What.” (Colin hurls a snowball at Hilary and Kipper. Hilary ducks and Kipper got hit.) * Colin: “Got ya.” * Kipper: “Of course ya do.” (Colin hurls a snowball at Hilary and this time, she was an easy target.) * Hilary: “Hey.” * Koby: “Bring it on.” * Nicole: “Snowball fight.” * Hilary: “I wonder what we’ll do on this fun snowy winter day.” (Hilary looks up at the sky. The snowflakes sparkled and Hilary was having fun with her friends.) * Molly: “I got it.” * Hilary: “I’m over here Molly. I’m open.” * Molly: “Go long Hilary. Keep going.” (Molly throws the frisbee with all her might and Hilary races to catch it.) * Hilary: “I got it.” * Kipper: “I got it.” * Both: “I got it. I got it. I...Whoa.” (Hilary and Kipper trips and they flicked open a switch activating a slide that leads to someplace new.) * Both: “We don’t got it.” * Deema: “Nice one, Guys. Have a nice trip.” * All: (Laughing). * Hilary: “Hey Guys. Look.” * Gil: “That wasn't there before.” * Oona: “What do you think Is down there.” * All: “Only one way to find out.” * Hilary: “Not sure if it's such a good idea to do this but...Whoo-Hoo.” * Kipper: “Alright.” * Hilary: “C'mon Guys. This is fun.” * Nonny: “Look out below.” * Goby: “Here we come.” * Deema: “Yahoo. Look at me.” * Molly: “This is awesome.” * Zach: “Let’s go.” * Leah: “Whoo.” * Genies: “Zahara-Zlam.” * Gil: “Whoa.” * Oona: “Whee.” (The Guppies all slide down to a new exotic place.) * All: (Cheering). (The Guppies all slide down and landed on a comfy platform.) * Hilary: “That was fun.” * Molly: “I wonder where we are.” * Voice: “Welcome to the YCBA Area.” * Hilary: “Wow.” * Molly: “Beautiful.” * Gil: “Hey Guys. Look. A picture of Mr and Mrs Grouper.” * Hilary: “No way. Mr and Mrs Grouper are agents.” * Deema: “What. They are. That’s incredible.” (Mr and Mrs Grouper came down from the elevator.) * Mr Grouper: “Hi kids.” * Mrs Grouper: “We can see that you found the YCBA HQ.” * Nonny: “HG stands for headquarters.” * Hilary: “Who knew.” * Kipper: “Wow.” * Molly: “So Mr and Mrs Grouper. You guys were YCBA Agents.” * Mr Grouper: “Ya know it, honey.” * Mrs Grouper: “When we were younger, we had a lot of good times doing rescues and other important stuff too.” * Mr Grouper: “Best of all. We even have an obstacle course. Look.” (Mr and Mrs Grouper push a button and a whole bunch of stuff for an obstacle course appear.) * All: “Wow. Whoa.” * Hilary: “This place is awesome.” * Kipper: “Yeah. What will they think of next.” * Hilary: “I don’t know. But I can’t wait to find out.” * Mr Grouper: “Hey Genies.” * Mrs Grouper: “I hope you guys like this.” (Mr and Mrs Grouper pushed a button and glitter showers on the Genies.) * Glimmer: “Eee.A glitter button.” * Chloe: “Ya know her. She just love glitter.” * Mr Grouper: “If you guys think that's great.” * Mrs Grouper: “Come and see our office.” * Hilary: “Hey Guys. C’mon Mr and Mrs Grouper are gonna show us their amazing office. C’mon.” * Deema: “What. They have a office. C’mon everyone.” * Zach: “Let’s go.” * Leah: “Whoo-Hoo.” * Molly: “C’mon.” (The Guppies follow Mr and Mrs Grouper into their office.) * Mr Grouper: “This is our office.” * Mrs Grouper: “What do you think.” * All: “It’s great. It’s totally awesome.” * Hilary: “This place is really awesome, Mr and Mrs Grouper.” * Mr Grouper: “Why, thank you, Hilary.” * Mrs Grouper: “It's been like that since we became Y.C.B.A Agents.” * Gil: “Whoa. Mr and Mrs Grouper, what's this.” * Mr Grouper: “This is a GPS.” * Mrs Grouper: “It can see things like...Ostriches running in the plains.” * Mr Grouper: “Birds high up in the sky.” * Mrs Grouper: “Even a family of little rabbits.” * Mr Grouper: “Hey. We know these two father and mother rabbits.” * Hilary: “What are they called.” * Mr Grouper: “We saved them from imminent danger.” * Mrs Grouper: “These are their little kids. That one's Jack. This one's Annie.” * Deema: “Aww. And I'd say this one is the littlest of the family.” * Hilary: “What's her name.” * Mr Grouper: “Little Snowball.” * Hilary: “Snowball the Rabbit?” * Molly: “It seems like they’re having fun in the snow.” (Suddenly, the ice began to break.) * Deema: “Oh no. The ice is starting to break apart.” * Mr Grouper: “Quick Family. Get out of here.” * Mrs Grouper: “They made it.” * Hilary: “But poor Little Snowball is getting trapped.” * Kipper: “Sounds like she needs help.” * Mr Grouper: “Okay Kids. Your mission is to save Little Snowball.” * Mrs Grouper: “Good luck and be careful.” * All: “To The Guppy Mobile.” (They raced to the Guppy Mobile.) * Molly: “Buckle Up Everyone. We're on a rescue mission.” (They buckled up and drive down a tunnel until they drive through a forest.) * Hilary: “Here we are. We need to get around the moving cave in order to get to Snowball the rabbit.” * Kipper: “C’mon mates. Let’s go.” (They drive near the entrance to the cave when the ground shook.) * All: “Whoa!” * Molly: “The ground is shaking.” (A growly noise was heard.) * Oona: (Yelps). * Gil: “What’s that.” * Moving Tree: “It’s the cave growling.” * Zach: “Oh right.” * Leah: “Thanks Moving tree.” * All: “Moving Tree.” * Moving Tree: “Everything on the Moving Cave moves, because it doesn’t want to be explored. It kind of tickles.” * Moving Rock: “Better leave at once or things will get rocky(Laughs).” * Moving Leaf: “Yeah! You’d better Leaf. Get it. It’s called word play(Laughs).” * Molly: “But we can’t leave now...” * Nonny: “Uh. Leaf guy.” * Goby: “Yeah! We’re on a YCBA Mission.” * Deema: “Snowball the rabbit is stuck on a big piece of ice and we have to get to her in time.” * Moving Tree: “I’m sorry. But there’s no entering this cave. You’ll never get past all of us.” * Glimmer: “We’ll see about that.” * Chloe: “C’mon Guys. Let’s go.” * Kipper: “Alright!” * Hilary: “Whoo-Hoo!” (They entered the cave.) * All: “Whoa!” * Gil: “Move faster.” * Oona: “Gotta go faster.” * Hilary: “Yay. We‘re almost out of the cave.” * All: “Oh no. Look.” * Molly: “A canyon.” * Glimmer: “Keep driving, Molly.” * Molly: “What?!” * Chloe: “Trust us and you’ll see.” (The Genies make a magical bridge across the canyon.) * All: “Whoa!” (They made it out of the cave.) * Kipper: “Kanga-Yay! We made it.” * Deema: “That was awesome. The hard part is over.” * Hilary: “Snowball the Rabbit, here we come.” (They drive off in the distance.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 6